Shinigami's Rebirth
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Please be gentle with this. it's my first time writing somehting of this series. Ichigo gets trained by Uruhara and notices a strange hunger well up within him. Later when recovering from wounds gained from Zaraki he feels it again as he talks to Yoruichi
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami's rebirth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Never have and never will. This is purely something that came from my demented mind and of course I will once again make something nice out of it. I am kinda used to making non canon pairings so why not make them with the characters I know of? Rukia looks pretty cute and even thought I've only watched the anime series until episode 51 I think I can pull off a nice story from what I've seen. Of course I'm going to base some characters on how they were portrayed in the Anime.

**

* * *

The Dark Side of yourself

* * *

He felt it within him. The hollow feeling was increasing. He felt the mask taking shape onto his face as he tried to get out of the shackles he was bound to. He tried and tried but they would not budge. While screaming continuously he tried to break through them with increasing strength. **

They would still not budge. Suddenly he found himself falling into some weird messed up world. A man wearing some sort of weird sunglasses stood in front of him wearing some sort of cool looking cape. He'd see what this guy had to tell him…

The man just looked at him like a parent who was about to scold a little child. "What are you doing? This world is crumbling Ichigo. Your inner world is being broken just because you haven't accepted me. You need to find one of the boxes which contains your Shinigami powers or else you'll be transformed into a Hollow."

* * *

He saw thousands of boxes fall from the sky and he felt himself falling and falling. Suddenly he felt himself being plunged into ice cold water and he looked as the boxes fell all around him. He panicked at the thought of having to search through so many of those boxes while he watched the buildings crumble into even more boxes. 

Suddenly a memory flashed through his head of Ishida telling him that the Shinigami had a red soul thread. He looked around and saw that all the boxes had white threads except for one which had an almost blood red thread coming from it.

With a cry he grasped it and he felt the box opening. He looked at the contents and saw the hilt of a sword. The man floated besides him and with some semblance of urgency he spoke: "Come on! Grasp my hilt and call forth my power."

* * *

He grabbed the hilt of the Zanpakuto and in the real world the transformation into a Hollow halted until only a mask remained. With a flare of power he was ejected from the pit and he stood on the far side of the training ground. The mask and the wrappings were still around him and the mask looked at the people looking at him. Ichigo grabbed the mask and said: "I'm back sandal-hat. Now you give me some training or else I'll smash ya to bits with my Zanpakuto!" 

He looked nothing short of imposing as he stood there with the mask on his face and as he yanked it off his blue eyes came to look upon Uruhara and the man just said: "Lessons 2 Complete!"

The next stages of training were relatively easy. But the hunger that had been so close to being released hadn't abated one single moment. Ichigo wanted to do some things so badly that he could barely restrain himself. When he met with Zangetsu who he had called Ojiisan just to give him a name that's easier to pronounce then Zangetsu and that his Zanpakuto looked somewhat like a man who he could trust. The cape looked cool too as it fluttered in the wind.

The next lesson was easy once he had gotten the basic principle behind it. Using Zangetsu as some means to channel energy through he released its initial form. A crescent of energy came from the Zanpakuto and sliced through the earth and knocked the hat off Uruhara's head.

The man clapped at the display of power: "Lesson 3 complete!"

* * *

Now he was looking at Zaraki Kenpachi who was emanating a frightening amount of spirit force. He wasn't going to let such a frightening thing beat him. Suddenly the hunger raged within him and he felt the mask underneath his clothing heat up. 

He watched as Zangetsu impacted with the man's skin and didn't hurt the skin one bit. He watched as the man just laughed and he felt rage swell within him. He felt the hunger come crashing into him and he knew that it would be soon that he would do something totally unlike himself. He felt the mask burn to his skin and the recently bandaged wounds become slightly painful as he looked at Kenpachi who was grinning at him.

After the fight he blacked out thinking he had lost. The hunger had retreated the moment he had a talk with Zangetsu. Was the mask responsible for this? Would it make him into a Hollow or something like that?

* * *

He awoke into a dark room with his wounds bandaged. The only living thing he saw as he sat up and winced was Yoruichi. There was something different about the cat because somehow it seemed like it was mocking him in some way. A sigh came from his lips. The only thing he had wanted was to free Rukia and repay her for saving his family. She wasn't anyone special in his eyes. Just someone who had saved his family and was doing her job. She shouldn't be convicted of a crime like this with the punishment that is death. 

"Ichigo!" his head snapped up to look at the cat who had spoken to him. Something was odd about the cat. Its spirit energy was something other then a cat. It looked like it was human but in a cat form.

"Yes Yoruichi-san?" somehow the cat seemed to smile and changed into something that he didn't expect: A hot tanned woman with purplish hair who was naked and standing before him. His eyes widened and he watched as she walked up to him and said: "So how do you like me now that I'm no longer a cat Ichigo-kun?"

* * *

Normally his first reaction would be to scream that she needed to put on some clothing but he kept his mouth shut. He stared as she advanced upon him and felt the blood rush to his head as her motions showed things that he would like to see for so long but had abstained from because girls didn't seem to like him very much. 

"Yoruichi-san? You're a woman?" She just smiled mysteriously at him and said: "Well when I'm a cat my voice sounds like some guy's but I'm all female as you can very well see. Do you like what you see?" he just looked at her and then said very softly: "Please put on some clothing Yoruichi-san."

She blinked once: "Why?" He sent her a look and said: "Because if you don't I'm not going to be able to restrain myself for some time. I'm so hungry for something that I can't place. Something that feels soft and tender while still containing the breath of life." Now she looked at him oddly and he felt the mask beneath his clothes pulse once and he pulled it out. "This mask… It makes me feel like this. It makes me want to devour you whole, to destroy all traces of humanity from you."

She ripped the mask from his fingers and said: "That's a very dangerous mask. How did you get it?" He looked at her and said; "It's mine because it formed on my face when Sandal-hat cut my chain of Fate." A feral look came on his face as he tried to grasp for the mask but missed due to his wounded state. His hand grabbed something else instead and the moment he touched soft flesh he knew that he was going to die. Grabbing a woman's breasts usually held a beating in store.

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. She sighed and removed his hand from her breast. She looked at him and a playful smile came on her face: "If you want you can touch me everywhere."

* * *

That had the rather comical effect that Ichigo's eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he fainted. When he came to once again he looked around and saw a dressed Yoruichi standing there dressed in black with orange clothing. He sighed and said: "I take it you destroyed the mask?" seeing her nod he sighed and said: "Whenever I am in need it will reappear and help me out whether I need it or not. It's bound to me Yoruichi-san." 

She sighed and a look of compassion came on her face and she sat down next to him and said: "Ichigo it isn't easy living with such a curse. At least allow me to help you with getting Rukia-san back. Even though it's none of my business Kisuke has faith in you."

He sighed and said: "Yoruichi-san… I WILL save Rukia!"

With that he rested and his eyes closed the moment his head hit the ground.

She sighed. He looked cute even while being wounded. Even though she knew she shouldn't think that a boy about 300 years younger then her would be called cute she couldn't help it. He WAS cute in her opinion with his blonde hair and eternal frown. Sure he wasn't the classic beauty like Byakuya-chan but at least he looked cute. That's all she would need.

* * *

Well I'd like to see some reaction to this. Since this is my first time writing something like this I would like some reviews telling me if I did it correct. My favourite characters from Bleach are: Zaraki Kenpachi, Yoruichi, Shiba Kuukaku, Yachiru, Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Onohana Retsu, Toushiro Hitsugaya and Shunsui and his Nanao-chan! 

Match-up isn't decided yet. Cast your votes now! just not too many Ichigo / Rukia please... 

Reviews are appreciated by the author. It might be a flame or something like it but anyways some reviews would be appreciated. I'd like to know if I should continue this.


	2. Hollow Feelings

**Shinigami's Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The only thing that i onw are my own scenarios...

Get ready because this is going to rock!

**

* * *

Hollow feelings

* * *

**

He looked at her with his eyes staring straight at her. "It's like a curse that can't be escaped Yoruichi-san. It feels like I have lost all feeling within myself. But for Rukia I shall bear this. She saved my family once and now I shall save her out of duty."

She looked at him with her yellowish eyes and sighed. "Ichigo you have a way of getting what you want. You are stubborn to a fault and while it's an admirable quality I can say that there are some faults in your way of thinking."

She blocked a swing to her head with a hand and then stared at his face. It was contorted in rage and his eyes had turned red like rubies. She marvelled at their colour for a second before they turned back to their normal colour. She sighed and said: "Ichigo if you can't control yourself I would have to terminate you as you might pose a danger to the entirety of Soul Society. Even though I'm an outcast here I still care for some people who live here. Think about Rukia's feelings before you act out in anger. Anger or another negative emotion triggers your Hollow side."

Softly she touched his cheek with her tanned hand and sighed: "I guess it can't be helped. Well then I think I'll need to do something about this situation. Ichigo do you feel an urge to go and free Rukia?" he slowly nodded and she sighed and said: "Once I teach you something I think you are ready for then we'll go and save her. The execution is within a few days so we should be fine training until that time."

Ichigo looked at her with intelligent eyes that were totally unlike his normal eyes and she took a double-take and suddenly they returned to normal. She sighed and said: "Let's just go and train a little bit. I think that there would still be space in an area I trained." With that she grabbed his waist and slung him over her shoulder.

With a flash she was gone and then appeared outside the cave and got out the small artefact and soon the two of them were on their way to the training ground.

* * *

He smiled at the ceiling of the 4th division as he heard people being treated all around him. It bothered him that he needed to rest just to get some of his wounds healed. The kid had really messed him up quite a bit. It looked like he would need to stay here for some time. Well at least Yachiru-chan is here with him. The girl always seemed to cheer him up because she was always around when he needed her.

He groaned and got up. The eye patch was just a minor annoyance that he always dealt with by just focusing on his normal sight. He, Zaraki Kenpachi the Taichou of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13 was getting up now and no healer would be able to make him rest more then he had to.

He got up slowly and felt his zanpakuto on his lap. He grinned as he grabbed the hilt and used the sword to make himself sit up. Within a second he was up again and he clothed himself in his Taichou Jacket and he grinned. There would be a delightful battle up ahead. If what he thought was correct then he would have to fight one of the Ryoka. If they were all as strong as that kid he had fought then it would be one hell of a battle.

Without thinking very much he wandered towards where he thought the exit would be. He noticed that most nurses were walking backwards once he was walking towards them eventually walking up against a wall. He could hear everyone's breathing accelerate as they saw Zaraki Kenpachi walk through the halls with the menacing eyepatch and the bells on his hair.

"The members of Division 11 are all just battle driven savages." He turned his head to see a blonde guy writing in a diary and making derogative comments about his division. "And why is my division called a 'group of battle driven savages'?"

He grinned as he saw the man pale and turn around. "Z-z-z-zaraki-taichou… I didn't know you were near." Kenpachi's grin widened and he saw that the man paled even further. The grin widened even further and the blonde guy passed out from the fear he felt as he saw the scary Taichou of the 11th division he ha just insulted grin at him with those killer eyes aimed at him.

* * *

A laugh rang through the building as the taichou of the 11th division could keep his laughter in anymore and thus scared most of the people being treated for wounds. With a grin still in place Zaraki began to make his way out. "You. Where is the exit here?" the nurse who was being under the scrutiny of the taichou just pointed towards a door and he opened it and saw the clear sky of Soul Soceity.

"KENN-CHAANNN!" his cheerful fukutaichou was suddenly on his shoulder again since he had lost her in the building. He felt her weight on his shoulder once again and hoped that there would be no further incidents today. Onohana was scary enough when it was announced that he was hurt. She had berated him for fighting until the death every time. He just told her that she could go and piss off because it was his duty to fight to the death.

* * *

She had then started to scold him in a way very reminiscent of his mother who he had a small recollection of. She hadn't even named him whenever she talked to him and just called him boy or bastard. In response to that scolding he had done something that almost nobody would have dared to do: he had pinched her butt during the next meeting between the captains.

She hadn't responded to that immediately but the glare she sent him told him that a very bad treatment would be received if he got hurt ever again.

In the meanwhile Yachiru was getting bored with her ken-chan's lack of response and decided to do something about it. "Ken-chan? KEEENNNCHAN!" screaming loudly into the man's ear was the way to wake him up from his trance usually when he did that zoning out. She was a little miffed that he didn't respond so she decided to just act like one of those girls she had seen in those other tamer divisions: "Ken-chan is it alright if Ichi-chan is going to be my boyfriend?" the man replied before the sentence had sunk in: "Sure." Then it sank in and the man's eyes went wide and with a crack his head swirled to look at her; "What?" Yachiru was by now cheering and said: "Yes Ken-chan. I'm going to be Ichi-chan's girlfriend!"

Kenpachi could only do one thing at that moment; He fainted out of sheer surprise that his little girl was now growing up…

* * *

A new chapter. I hope you like it people. It's short though but at least I hope it has amused you to read it.

Next time: Yoruichi and Ichigo share a bath after training. Ichigo has some moral points that keep him from looking at her while she teases him in some ways that would be described as lewd. Yachiru and Kenpachi talk about Yachiru's plans for the future. Kenpachi maims some innocent people that stand in the way in an elaborate way.

Read and Review!


End file.
